Vriskan Drabbles!
by Glowleap
Summary: You read it right, folks: this is a collection of short Vriskan drabbles (mostly redrom). I'll try to add new ones fairly often. Enjoy! Sidenote: I have no idea what I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

"Bwahahaha!"

The girl in the red boots, long blue coat, and pirate hat cackled, shuffling around on her knees, for her cat-pajama'ed playmate was much shorter than she was. Nepeta stifled a giggle and circled Vriska on all fours. "The huntress sizes up her prey, growling ferociously!"

Vriska grinned. "The Marquise laughs- no, cackles- in amusement! A silly little cat could never beat the mighty Mindfang!"

"Oh yeah? Well, the huntress decides to pounce on the mighty Mindfang and wrestle with her!" Nepeta let out an attempt at a yowl and lunged, giggling as she knocked Vriska to the floor. They tussled for a bit before Vriska flopped on her back and let out a groan of anguish. "There is no one to help me now! I will surely perish here at the hands- I mean, claws- of the awesome huntress! Noooo!" Nepeta giggled again, looking up to the couch. "Kanaya, this is where you come in!" she whispered loudly.

Kanaya had to stifle a laugh when she looked down at the pair, Nepeta pinning Vriska down by the shoulders and Vriska looking helpless under the weight of the six-year-old. "The royal Queen of the Vampires sighs in a most dramatic fashion and wonders if she has to save the Marquise again."

"The Marquise cries for the beautiful, majestic Queen to save her from the claws of death," Vriska grinned at her girlfriend, who rolled her eyes and put her book down on the coffee table. "The Queen obliges," she said, getting up off the couch and making her way towards the two, "silently closing in on the mighty huntress... then swoops in, snatches her up, and carries her off to her cave!" Nepeta squealed as she was pulled off of Vriska, hoisted up over Kanaya's shoulder, and brought into her room. "Aw, but I'm not tired!" she protested upon being placed on the bed.

"Yes, well, it's already past your bedtime," Kanaya chided, pulling off the child's cat helmet and tucking her into bed. She kissed her forehead before going to the door and turning the light out. "Goodnight, Nepeta."

"G'night, Kanaya!"

She returned to the living room, where her girlfriend had already made herself comfortable by stretching out on the couch and flipping through the television channels. All that was left of her pirate getup was the black velvet hat, which was placed on her head at an odd angle. Kanaya found this highly adorable and settled on the open end of the couch. "Battling the mighty huntress wore my little pirate out, hmm?"

"Pff. She's no match for the scourge of the seas," retorted Vriska as she sat up and moved over to snuggle her way into her girlfriend's lap. "But yes. I could fall asleep at this very moment. Though don't we have to stay up and wait for Nepeta's sister to get home?"

"One of us does. Go ahead and sleep, darling, I don't mind waiting up."

"Mm. Thanks," Vriska yawned and moved so that she took up the whole couch again, save for her head, which rested in Kanaya's lap. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kanaya murmured, removing the pirate hat to stroke Vriska's hair. "Please try not to drool on me."

"Heh. No promises."


	2. Chapter 2

"Heeeeeeeey, babe!"

Kanaya cringed slightly, holding the phone a few inches away from her ear. She could practically hear Vriska's huge grin through the cellular device. "Vriska, what is it? I'm very busy with work."

"Oh, pff, I bet you're just reading one of those dumb vampire novels."

She blushed, closed the book quickly, and pushed it to the edge of her desk. Sometimes it seemed like Vriska had telepathic abilities. "That's besides the point. What is it that you wish to tell me?"

Vriska's voice sounded rather high-pitched through the phone. "Well, I thought we could have a nice dinner tonight, since I don't have to work a night shift 'til next week."

"That sounds lovely," Kanaya said, spinning around in her office chair. "I can stop by the store after work and get some things to mak-"

"No, I want to cook tonight."

"...Oh."

Memories of the last time Vriska had attempted to cook something came flooding back to her, and she nearly shuddered. She hesitated before answering. "Well.. alright, dear. Just be careful."

Vriska laughed. "I won't set the cabinets on fire this time. See you tonight!"

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kanaya rubbed her eyes, scooting her chair back up to the desk. This was going to be interesting.

When Kanaya opened the door to the apartment, she was met by the scent of cooked food and the sound of Vriska shuffling around in the kitchen. She smiled, hanging her coat and purse on their respective hooks, and went to greet her girlfriend.

"Wow, darling, this smells wonderful," she murmured as she came up behind the smaller girl and wrapped her arms around her waist. Vriska grinned as she turned off the stove. "Hey, babe. Go sit down, the table's all set and everything."

Kanaya moved to her side and stole a quick kiss before going to sit at the small, round table that Vriska had set. The plate in front of her was loaded with steaming chicken atop a heap of what appeared to be wild rice. "I'm impressed, dear," she smiled.

Vriska plopped down into the chair across from Kanaya. "Go on, try a bite," she beamed.

After the first few forkfuls of rice and chicken, it became obvious that Vriska hadn't had the slightest clue what she had been doing. Kanaya tried very hard to swallow without cringing, and when Vriska took a bite, she almost gagged. "Oh wow. That tastes terrible!"

"It isn't that bad," Kanaya offered.

"No, it's actually really bad."

A moment of rather awkward silence passed between them, until Vriska piped up.

"...Arby's has two for five french dip sandwiches right now."

"I'll get my keys."


End file.
